


The Prince And The Ember - AkuRoku Atlantis AU

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Atlantis, Atlantis Made Them Do It, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanart, Love, M/M, Romantic Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: This is basically Atlantis, but with Axel as Milo and Roxas as Kida.Based on shaky-mayhemm's Atlantis AU drawings on tumblr. Please support her art, it's amazing!
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	The Prince And The Ember - AkuRoku Atlantis AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaky-mayhemm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shaky-mayhemm).



_”What you’re proposing.” Axel said. “We’re gonna need a crew.” Ansem smiled, a content look on his face. “Taken care of."_

__

_“You’ll need engineers and… and geologists.” Axel was in thought, his mind going wild and his heart was racing. Are they really going on an expedition to find Atlantis?! Ansem pulled out files from a drawer, spreading them across the table in front of Axel._

__

_“The best of the best.” He said, opening the files one by one. “Larxene Tonitrua, she’s the lovely lady that brought you here. Commander Xigbar, the head that will lead this expedition. Demyx Saltator, geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt. Xaldin Gravis, demolitions. Busted him out of a Turkish prison. Xion Cavas. Don’t let her age fool you. She knows more about engines… than you or I will ever know. And Luxord Auxilium, medic. Go to him if you’re not feeling well. They’re the same crew that brought the Journal back.” With that Ansem sat back down, his eyes scanning Axel intensely. He folded his hands, clearing his throat. “Your Grandfather had a saying: “Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children.” This journal is his gift to you, Axel._

__

_Atlantis is waiting.”_

__

It was loud, noises and commotion everywhere. The people of Atlantis living their everyday lives and Axel in between. Atlantis… he still couldn't believe it. Years of study and commitment, humiliation and being laughed at. All his life he knew it was out there and now, finally, there it was. Right in front of his eyes and he still couldn't believe it. His grandfather would be so proud if only he could see him now. Roxas the Prince and “to be king” of Atlantis was now guiding him around the city, showing him shops and places and everything looked similar though so different to what it was on the surface. Sometimes Axel had difficulties to advert his eyes from him, the white spiky hair, tattoos under his eye and the way he moved, so effortlessly. Maybe it was that Roxas was an Atlantean, maybe it was the shiny white hair which seemed to radiate in the light, or his smile that would stretch across his whole face, making his eyes light up.

__

“Axel? Axel are you with me?” Roxas asked, waving his hand before Axel's face, startling him slightly. “Y-yes, I'm here.” He said, though he really wasn't. His thoughts were still too occupied with everything: Roxas, the city, a whole civilization that has been sitting on the ocean floor for thousands of years. He only had theories and stories to hold on to, until he was handed the book: something physical even a sceptic would think about twice. They were exploring the city, passing some shops and Axel noticed a flower, growing along one of the many, mossy stone columns that were spread across the whole city. It looked similar to a lily, the centre was an icy blue, spreading out across the petals and fading into a bright white. Without a second thought Axel reached out and carefully picked it, holding it gently between his fingers. _This could be a good moment._

__

Roxas was talking to a shop keeper and turned to Axel as he finished, being greeted with a sight of a glowing flower. “This is for you.” Axel said with a soft smile and in a matter of seconds Roxas's ears and face turned bright red, his eyes flicking around wildly. And soon enough Axel noticed every Atlantean around watching them with a surprised look on their face. “Axel?!” Roxas exclaimed putting the flower carefully into his palm and behind his back. His other hand took Axel's shirt and dragged him away from the curious eyes around them and into the next best secluded alley.

__

“What? What's wrong?” Axel asked in confusion. Something was definitely up, why did Roxas react this way so suddenly? There was a short silence as Roxas' blush returned, noticing that he was staring right into Axel's chest, toned at that. He backed away slightly, being stopped by crates that were stacked all along the alley way. From behind his back, Roxas pulled out the flower again, which seemed to glow a little brighter in dark places. "This flower." He started, eyes flicking from the item to Axel's eyes and back nervously. "This flower is used as an item of affection, commonly if you'd like to propose to someone." Roxas' voice faded out at the end as he looked up at Axel, who seemed to understand what he just did more and more with each passing second.

__

"I didn't know, I mean- I didn't know this flower held this kind of meaning, I just thought it was beautiful." Axel stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. So what he just did was propose to the prince of Atlantis in front of a lot of locals without even knowing? Great, just great. "Look, I'm sorry, Roxas. I had no idea." Roxas shook his head, the blush sitting on his face was still radiant, bright and burning on his cheeks. "It's okay, you could not have known, but.." Roxas paused, watching the flower in between his fingers. "Thank you." He smiled, carefully twisting the stem before placing it behind his left ear. Axel nodded, the look on his face couldn't have been more mindless. Suddenly Roxas snapped up, as if an idea just struck him. "I have something to show you. Follow me!" He took Axel's hand, leading him through the alley and further out of the city into a more abandoned area.

__

Moss covered almost every stone, growing like an over-hanging sky of green above their heads. There was a small pond with fireflies swarming everywhere, opening up into what looked like a nature-made pool, ruins of broken statues and stone all around. Leaning against a pillar there was a wooden pole, it had some sort of glass sphere attached to it with rope. Roxas took the pole, opening up a small compartment as he started to carefully pick fireflies and scoop them into the sphere, creating a lantern.

__

"The most we ever hoped to find was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery. Instead we find a living, thriving society." Axel said, watching as a firefly danced across his arm, tickling his skin with it's light movements. "Heh, these guys are kinda cute when they're not, you know... formed into a fiery column of death." He took the firefly and put it to the others in Roxas' lantern, who's face started to darken with sadness. "We are not thriving. True, our people live, but our culture is dying." Roxas closed the sphere, looking back up at Axel, eyes scanning his features in thought.

__

"We are like a stone the ocean beats against. With each passing year a little more of us is worn away." Roxas sighed quietly, his heart was heavy with the destiny of their culture. He knew it would end, one way or another. "I wish there was something I could do." Axel said, rubbing his neck in defeat. Roxas eyes had something like hope in them as he placed the lantern against a knocked down column. "I have brought you to this place to ask for your help." He started to gesture with his hands full of excitement. "There is a mural here... with writing all around the pictures.." Axel puffed his chest, a smug smile on his face. "Yeah, well, you came to the right guy." He turned to the column behind him, swiping away the moss to reveal small inscriptions and engravings on the surface of the stone. "Okay, let's start with this column right here."

__

Focused on deciphering the symbols and runes, the sound of moving water parted his attention. "Well this- uh, Roxas? Heh, what are you doing?" Roxas was slowly walking down the steps into the pool, fireflies around him, illuminating his features in soft light. He took off the gown around his waist as he looked back at Axel. "You do swim, do you not?" Roxas asked and it took Axel a couple of seconds to catch his eyes from drifting. "Oh I swim pretty guy. Pr-pretty good! Good! I.. swim good." He stumbled over his words, before taking off his shirt and discarding it to the side. There was a look on Roxas' face, something curious, which quickly disappeared as he spoke up. "Good. It is a fair distance to where we are going." Axel smiled, patting his own chest. "Hey, you are talking to the belly flop champ of Camp 13." While talking he walked into the water, his pants started to bloat with the air that was still caught inside, making Roxas giggle. "Come on, we're wasting time." Axel said quickly, diving down into the water, only to come up again a second later. "Why don't you lead the way, because I have no idea where we're going." Roxas chuckled, before elegantly diving into the water with Axel right behind.

__

Roxas was right, it sure was quite a distance and soon Axel started to wonder where the next stop for air would be. It was beautiful down there, ruins and broken architecture, fish swimming here and there, but Axel's heart was beating quicker and quicker. _Where's the air?!_ He stopped, holding his chest as his eyes widen in panic. This is not how it's going to end, is it? Roxas seemed to notice Axel missing behind so he turned, seeing Axel trying to do… something. Suddenly it doomed the prince: He was running out of breath! Roxas still had enough air and the next stop was only a short way ahead, so he swam over as quickly as he could, grasped Axel's face and connected their lips, giving Axel more time. Roxas backed up, making sure Axel was still alright. He was, in fact he was stunned: eyes wide and body completely still. The prince motioned Axel to keep moving, pointing upward. With a loud gasp both reached the surface, it was a small air bubble and above their heads was the ceiling of an ancient looking ruin.

__

“Are you alright?” Roxas asked, holding Axel's shoulders, who was still reaching for air. He was slightly blushing, his head still replaying what just happened. Did he just kiss him? “Well, I didn't… why did you-?” “You needed air, or would you rather have drowned?” Roxas cut him off midsentence, avoiding his eyes while speaking. “No.. thank you.” Roxas nodded, taking his hands off of Axel's shoulders, before looking down. “Come on!” He exclaimed excitedly as he dove down again and this time Axel would stay a little longer underwater... for research purposes of course. And Roxas was right, shining his necklace toward a wall there was a giant murial, inscriptions drawn along the drawings of stone giants and holy light. Axel swam closer, running his hands along the drawings, already deciphering the texts. Gasping for air they came back up into the small bubble again, Axel's eyes wide in amazement. “This is amazing! A complete history of Atlantis! It's just like Plato described it. Well, he was off on a few details, but…” Roxas fell into his sentence, holding the crystal from his necklace in his hand. “The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does the writing say about that?”

__

Axel shook his head. “I don't know yet. But we're gonna find out! Come on.” Now Axel was the first to dive down, though he had to wait, since Roxas had the only viable light source down there. They read through more and more inscriptions, until their air ran out again and swimming back up. “The heart of Atlantis!” Axel said, a big smile on his face. “What?” “It’s the heart of Atlantis! That's what the shepherd w-was talking about. It wasn't a star, it was… it was some kind of crystal, like… like these!” He said, taking Roxas' necklace in between his fingers. Roxas looked confused. “Don't you get it? The power source I've been looking for… the bright light you remember; They're the same thing!” Roxas expression faded. “That cannot be.” Axel wildly gestured in the water, making it splash around. “It's what's keeping all these things… you, all of Atlantis alive.”

__

“Then where is it now?” Roxas asked, a subtle urge in his voice. He needed to know! “I don't know, I don't know. You'd think something this important would have been in the Journal, but.” Axel sank in thought with Roxas scanning him intensely. “Unless… The missing page!”

__

It was dark already as they reached the surface, fireflies traveling along, some over the water, and some grazing the old monuments, creating a small traveling light source. It truly was a sight to look at. Axel was ecstatic, all this knowledge, the whole story of Atlantis, deep underwater and hidden from sight. “This is amazing! Roxas, you know what this means? We’re so much closer to understanding everything! What happened that day where you sank and what happened to your mo-“ Axel got cut off by a pair of lips, silencing his train of thought. Roxas' hands cupped his face gently, body pressing against his.

__

It knocked the wind out of Axel, but he welcomed it nonetheless. Carefully he grabbed Roxas' waist, feeling his cool skin warm up at the contact. The prince's hands moved from Axel's face around his neck as Axel's arms enveloped him, embracing him lovingly. The kiss broke and Roxas' face was beaming. "W-what was that for?" Axel asked with Roxas' hands starting to roam his chest. "Shhh." The prince smiled softly as their lips touched once again, Axel's body was gliding backward through the water with Roxas' push as his back hit the stairs of the pool. It gave the prince an opening to proceed upward, his hands on Axel's chest for stability as he moved up, now straddling Axel's lap. "I want you to be with me." Roxas whispered, his lips trailing from Axel's ear to his neck, leaving kisses here and there.

__

Before Axel could even answer, Roxas kissed him again, making all his thoughts disappear into thin air. He knew it was dangerous, if the king would hear about this, they'd probably lose all right to be here. But it felt good, Axel felt drawn to the prince and if Roxas thought the same way... "Axel." Roxas whined, a distant moan in his voice, his breath going quicker as he planted more and more kisses on Axel's skin. Calloused hands traveled along Roxas's sides, making him squirm and whine even louder. Axel took the chance, the water moving wildy and splashing in all directions as he turned them around, Roxas' back now touching the cool stone with Axel's frame hovering above him. They kissed again, lips colliding in a soft motion as Roxas' nails raked over Axel's back, tangling in his hair and pulling at it ever so lightly. Axel's lips felt like fire on Roxas' skin, making his head spin and pulse quicken as he whispered for more. His head fell back, mouth opening as he gasped, Axel's lips and hands suddenly being everywhere and his senses strained in the best way possible. Axel's whispers sounded like sacred vows to him, promises he would never break as their teeth clashed passionately against each other. Lights started to swim around them and their bodies felt like flames merging into one another.

__

They stayed there for the night, lost in each others warm embrace, until they were woken by footsteps and metallic noises. It was Xigbar and behind him, the crew. All of them were armed up, guns and other various weapons. _What was happening?_

“You have a nice swim?” He asked in a monotone voice, a smirk on his face. Axel was, more or less, oblivious for a minute, standing up with Roxas behind him. “Hey, guys, what’s going on? What’s… What’s with all the guns?” Axel asked and soon enough it doomed him. This couldn’t be, could it? He looked behind him, Roxas was angry, hands balled to fists and his frame was tense. “I am such an idiot. This is just another treasure hunt for you. You’re after the crystal.” Axel shook his head. He should have known, he should have suspected it from the very beginning. Men like Xigbar are always after money.

“Oh, you mean this?” Xigbar reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of old looking paper. He unfolded it, revealing the missing page from the Prophet’s book. Axel was speechless. He thought it to be lost, but Xigbar had it in his pocket all this time?! A gush of air left Axel’s lungs.

_“The heart of Atlantis.”_

“I would have told you sooner… but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis… and, well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us.” He reached his hand out to Axel, a dirty smile on his lips. “Welcome to the club, son.” Axel backed up a step as he shook his head. “I’m no mercenary.” Axel spoke, he was more than mad by now. Suddenly Roxas moved, pushing Axel aside to storm toward Xigbar, but the soldiers were quicker, grabbing him in an attempt to restrain him. He pushed the first one into the water, dodging the attacks of the second one as he tackled the soldier to the ground. Roxas pulled a knife, his arm heaving up and rushing down again to impale the soldier as a gunshot rang in his ear and the knife got blown out of his hand. Xigbar had shot, his gun still fuming as he kept it pointed at the prince, who was now grasped by two other soldiers and dragged backward. Roxas spun around, his arms were being held, though he still had his legs to navigate. Struggling and with all of his strength Roxas managed to reach Xigbar, kicking him between his legs. Xigbar shuddered, falling to his knees with a gasp. The soldiers regained control of Roxas again, holding him painfully firm. It took Xigbar a moment and you could see him trying to keep composure, before he got back to his feet.

“Mercenary? I prefer the term “adventure capitalist.” Besides, you’re the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest.” Xigbar was gesturing with his gun in hand as Axel crossed his arms on his chest. “You don’t know what you’re tampering with, Xigbar.” The commander had to laugh, running a hand down his face, before shaking his head, taking a look at the page in his hand. “What’s to know? It’s big. It’s shiny. It’s going to make us rich.” 

“You think it’s some kind of diamond… I thought it was some kind of battery… but we’re both wrong. It’s their life force. That crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive. You take that away, and they’ll die!” Axel was furious, he couldn’t possibly do this! “Well that changes things. Larxene, what do you think?” Larxene snorted, carelessly taking the page out of Xigbar’s hand, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at it. “Knowing that, I’d double the price.” Her high voice said with a chuckle, nudging Xigbar’s side, who took the page back from her. “I was thinking triple.” Axel wanted to push through to the commander, but Xaldin stepped in his way, gun tight in hand. “Xigbar, don’t do this.”

Xigbar pocketed the page again. “Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum… you’d be left with an empty building. We’re just providing a necessary service to the archeological community.” He stopped gesturing, looking to Axel with a smile. Axel is in good faith, a little more talking and he had him on his side.

“Not interested.” _Great._

“I got to admit, I’m disappointed. You’re an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Axel. Don’t be like him. For once, do the smart thing.” Xigbar said, tapping his temple. Axel didn’t lose eye contact. There was no way he was going to accept this. Xigbar sighed, dropping his hands as he snapped his fingers. The soldier that was holding Roxas pushed him to the floor, Roxas’ face colliding with the rough stone as he felt the cold metal of a rifle’s barrel on his back. Xigbar drew the attention back to him as he spoke up, waving the missing page in front of Axel’s face.

“Let’s try this again.”

The door to the throne room blasted open in an explosion and through the smoke came Xigbar and his crew. “Knock, knock. Room service.” Immediately the guards shot up, confusion and fear in their eyes as they moved forward. The king sat up, watching closely. He knew this was going to happen. “Tell them to drop their weapons… now!” Xigbar’s voice thundered through the space as he already started to look around. The king spoke something in Atlantean, and all the guards dropped their weapons and defences. “Spread out! Search everywhere!” And so the crew did, rummaging through the throne room, destroying the place in a matter of seconds. The king only watched, there was nothing he could do.

Finding nothing but dust, Xigbar turned to Axel, pulling him by his shirt. “You’re not applying yourself, son. There’s got to be something else.” Axel scrolled through the book, looking for the requested page. “Well, there isn’t. It just says… “The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of the king.” Xigbar thought about that sentence for a moment, looking around him and catching the king’s attention. He let go of Axel, making his way over to where the king sat. Grabbing the king’s robe, he pulled him off his throne. “King Eraqus here…” Xigbar said, forcefully pulling the King closer. “Can help us fill in the blanks. How about it, chief? Where’s the crystal chamber?” Eraqus shook his head. “You will destroy yourselves.”

Xigbar held the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he sighed. “Maybe I’m not being clear.” Without another word Xigbar moved quickly, his fist colliding with the king’s stomach and in a matter of seconds the king was on the floor, coughing and holding his stomach. Roxas screamed out with tears in his eyes, yelling what sounded like swears in Atlantean as he tried to break free from the soldiers that were restraining him. Luxord came from the side, immediately trying to stabilize the king. “Xigbar, this was not a part of the plan.” Xigbar scoffed, his hands gesturing as he let himself fall onto the king’s throne. “Plans change, doc. I’d suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn’t suit a mercenary.”

Two soldiers emerged with Xigbar’s hand sign, taking the king forcefully at the arms, pulling him up to his knees. “Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us.” Xigbar sighed, unholstering his gun. “Now I’m going to count to 10… and you’re going to tell me where the crystal is.” He cocked the gun, pointing it to the king’s head. As soon as he started to count, something caught his eye. The stones in the middle of the room, surrounded by water, seemed to resemble the King’s tattoos and the symbol on the Prophet’s book. Xigbar’s face lightened as he stood again, holstering the gun and walking toward the middle of the room to the rock formation. “The heart of Atlantis… lies in the eyes of the king! This is it. We’re in.” The king let his head fall in defeat.

Axel moved in front of Xigbar, a fruitless attempt to stop him, as he was just pushed aside. “Xigbar, for the last time… you’ve got to listen to me. You don’t have the slightest idea what this power is capable of.” Stopping, Xigbar turned and nodded, shoving the book back into Axel’s hands. “True, but I can think of a few countries who’d pay anything to find out.” Stepping in the middle, the stone gave way, as it started to sink like an elevator, water running down the sides of it. “Hurry, get on.” His voice rumbled as he pulled Axel down onto it, Larxene following close behind and taking Roxas with, who was fighting against her grip, wanting to be with his father.

The stone column sank more and more into the floor and soon they saw what was lying beneath. It was a cave, mostly hollow and filled with a large pool of water, stalagmites and stalactites all around, making it look like a jaw full of teeth. And in the far back was the Heart of Atlantis, a giant crystal which was surrounded by carved, oval stones, gently hovering over the water. The group moved forward, getting a closer look. “Jackpot.” Xigbar said, a winning smile on his face. A gasp came from Roxas as he grasped his necklace in his hand, staring up at the crystal. “The kings of our past.” He breathed, closing his eyes as he got loose from Larxene and dropped to the ground, whispering in Atlantean, _praying_. Xigbar looked behind, noticing the prince on the ground and rolling his eyes. “Axel, tell him to wrap it up. We got a schedule to meet.”

Axel turned to Roxas, walking over as he crouched down next to him. Roxas’ mumbing was quick and hushed and Axel couldn’t make out a word, even if he wanted to. “Uhm, Roxas… I’m sorry.” Carefully Axel touched Roxas’ shoulder, bringing him out of his trance-like state. “Come on, let’s get this over with. I don’t like this place.” Larxene whined, pushing the two of them forward, closer to the edge of the water.

“Alright, Axel, what’s next?” Xigbar asked, annoyance ringing with his voice. “Okay, there’s a giant crystal… hovering 150 feet above our heads, over a bottomless pit of water. Doesn’t anything surprise you?” While Axel was talking, the light from the crystal peeked through the giant sculped stones, roaming over Roxas and suddenly stopping over him. The crystal on his necklace started to float, softly pulling him to their life source. Suddenly he heard something, a familiar voice.

_“Mah-tim.”_

_Mother_ , Roxas whispered under his breath as his eyes filled with a bright blue shine, seemingly reflecting the crystal. It felt like he was guided toward it, as if his body was being controlled. Roxas moved forward, past Axel and Xigbar, who were still arguing. Axel noticed, stopped talking and reached out to stop Roxas, but was held back by Xigbar. “Talk to me, Axel. What’s happening?” Roxas stopped at the edge of the water as Axel reached for the Prophet’s Book, searching for anything, really. “Look, all it says here… is that the crystal is alive somehow. It… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s their deity. It’s their power source.”

“Professor.” Xigbar’s voice rumbled deeply in a warning tone as he looked at the prince. He hasn’t moved yet. “I’m doing the best I can here.” Axel furiously scrolled through the pages of the book but didn't seem to find anything. “Well, do better.” Xigbar said, growing angrier by the second. “Oh, I know. Why don’t you translate, and I’ll wave the gun around!” Suddenly Roxas turned to face them, his glowing eyes practically radiating as he spoke in Atlantean.

_”All will be well, Axel.”_

"What did he say?" Xigbar looked back at Axel, who shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't catch it." They looked back at Roxas, who turned toward the crystal again and moved. His feet touched the water, but he didn't sink, it seemed as if he could walk on it. The light coming from the crystal intensified the closer Roxas came. Soon he stood beneath the crystal, looking up to it as the light circled around, until it stopped over him, engulfing him. Axel could only watch as the carved stones around the crystal raised and Roxas started to lift from the water, being pulled up into the heart. A bright glow emerged from within, the stones now spinning around the heart faster and faster. The crystal started to shape, taking the form of the prince as the stones slowed down, now only softly circling him. The prince was radiating with, humming, pale blue energy, his arms spread out and his eyes closed. Axel wanted to do something, he wanted to move, to swim over and reach Roxas, getting him out of this, but Xigbar was quicker, holding Axel back. "Hold your horses, lover boy."

Roxas began to sink down slowly, his feet touching the water again as he stood still for a second. The silence was deafening, there was dread in the air, fear and confusion as Roxas moved toward the group again. After one step, one of the stones above him crashed down to his left with a loud rumble, water splashing up into the air. Then came the next behind him, another one to his right, the water splashing but not reaching Roxas, as if protected by a sphere of energy. He came closer and Axel reached out his hand.

_"Roxas."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading and please don't mind the spelling errors, english is not my first language! :D


End file.
